A wizard boy
by tenisu21
Summary: Naruto n friends being a wizard. There's some ghosts too... full summary inside


** The wizard boy**

**Disclaimer: You all know who don't you? **

A dark-haired boy was working in his experiment room, stirring a concoction, adding two pieces of fresh frog's heart and pouring it into one of thousands of transparent bottles kept at the desks. He smirked as his sharp eyes observed the green liquid. "Perfect," he whispered. "Now I just need to sell it and get some—" he stopped talking as the bottle of concoction slipped off his hand and hit the wooden floor. "Hey Naruto! What did you do? We've spent two hours making it and now you destroy it?" he yelled. 

"Oh sorry," the blonde wizard grinned and scratched his head. "I've just bought this cloak at the market and it's too big for me so I tripped when I walked. I didn't mean to hit that bottle."

"Stupid as usual. You should've measure it first before you buy it!" a green-eyed wizard mocked the blonde. "And you destroyed our work!"

Sasuke clenched his fists, trying to control his own emotion. _Why does he have to have a_ _partner as stupid as Naruto?_ "It's okay, let's work over so we can get money. Sakura, please take a bottle of frog's heart."

"O…okay. B..b..but that disgusting red thing, that disgusting putrid blood," Sakura began to tremble, tears coming out from her eyes.

Sasuke really felt like he's going to explode in a few seconds. _And this problem too…Sakura is_ _amazing and helpful when it comes to her cleverness, but_ _he really doesn't understand_ _why is a wizard afraid of frog's hearts or cockroach's antennas or centipedes. _

"Is there a problem here?" suddenly a creature appeared from the stone wall. A different creature from the three wizards, he doesn't have feet and he floats in the air. And to add his peculiarity, a creature sat on his head, barking continuously. Well, maybe all of you would think it's a dog as it barks—and probably it _is_ a dog. But not a normal dog, a strange dog. A half-dog monster. It does have a dog head, but its body is green and scaly. And its feet…well, it looks like a rabbit's more than a dog's. So maybe it's a dog-dragon-rabbit, and one with a blue nose. And of course you won't find this kind of creature in the encyclopedia, so maybe you could make your own encyclopedia and publish it so people could know the creature named Akamaru.

"Kiba! Long time no see!" Naruto shouted.

"Yeah! Hinata said she wanted to see you," Kiba frowned a bit when he said that. Not because he hates Hinata, he's just a bit jealous to think of Hinata missing Naruto.

"H…hello, Naruto-kun," Hinata whispered in a nearly-not-heard voice, her cheeks turning red. Same as Kiba, Hinata's a ghost too. She lived in a village before, and she was born in the biggest clan there—the Hyuuga clan, the leader of the village. Everything was peaceful before a year ago one of the clan member betrayed the clan and killed the whole clan, leaving the village uncontrolled and confused. At least the village chose someone else as the leader, but unfortunately the next leader couldn't control the village well. The situation became worst and famine attacked the village. At the end, all of the villagers killed the leader and began to kill their own family and friends to eat their meat. And until now the village is known as a dead village as only corpses stay there. And Hinata, as one of the member of the clan, the leader there, still likes to visit her village, torturing herself with old memories.

"You shouldn't use bugs as your experiment," another ghost with a pair of sunglasses muttered. Nobody ever knew why did he die as he rarely speaks. Also supported by his mysterious appearance, he has mysterious actions and nobody ever knows what's in his mind. Probably the only thing people know about him is that he has a tight bond with bugs. 

"Yes, there's a big problem, especially after you came, Kiba," Sasuke frowned.

"Yeah, I think so too! You should go from this castle, Kiba! However this is our castle!" Naruto grinned evilly. "But Hinata and Shino could stay."

"What did you say, Naruto? This was ours before you came here and messed up with your experiments!" Kiba complained.

"I know, but we _have_ bought it, so it's ours," the hyper witch curled his lips. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura bought it three months ago as their old castle exploded when they made a concoction named 'Frog's bomber'. Fortunately Naruto won a lottery and got a lot of money to buy a new castle. And now this is what they got, a big, dark and enchanting castle with a middle age design. To add the beauty, it's located on a cliff and we could see the moon clearly from the castle at night. Surrounding the castle, is a forest with magical creatures such as werewolves, unicorns, and others, causing benefit in searching ingredients. And as an addition, it has a dungeon underground; dry blood scattered everywhere with ruined skeletons messed on the cold stone floor and a lot of guillotines decayed eaten by time.

"I don't care! _We_ got it first!"

"Ki…kiba, I think you're too rude," Hinata told her friend as she kept tapping her fingers.

"Okay! It's better to continue our work so we could get money! Hinata-chan, do you want to help us?" Sakura asked before she placed her hand over her mouth. "Sorry…you can't," she whispered regretfully.

"It's okay," Hinata forced out a smile. Of course it's not her will to be a ghost. She's about the same age as Naruto and she can't blame herself if she likes him, but the problem is she is a ghost. And a ghost isn't supposed to love a human.

"Hey, hey! Then you could tell us some good ingredients! You know a lot about it, right, Hinata?" Naruto grinned.

Hinata nodded and smiled shyly. "I think I could."

**Okay, that's it! RR, okay? Sorry for the bad grammar, English isn't my nature language. **


End file.
